theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Steffy Forrester
Stephanie "Steffy" Forrester (formerly Spencer) is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, ''The Bold and the Beautiful''. The character is currently played by Canadian actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood , who joined the cast on June 4, 2008. Character history Born in 1989, Steffy is the elder twin by a few minutes to sister, Phoebe. When she was two years old, her parents took her on a trip to St. Thomas where they renewed their wedding vows, in front of her, her sister and brother Thomas. While there, Steffy fell off a boat and was presumed to have been eaten by a shark. Fortunately she survived, only to be kidnapped by Morgan DeWitt who was obsessed with Ridge. Steffy’s mother, Taylor grew suspicious of Morgan and happily discovered her daughter alive and well in Morgan’s home. Morgan prevented Taylor from leaving with Steffy and held her captive in her basement. However, Ridge figured things out and eventually saved his wife and daughter. Since then Steffy has sporadically appeared on-screen while rapidly ag ing in the process. She left Los Angeles to attend school in London, England, but returned home in 2008 at her father’s request. Ridge offered her a job in management at Forrester Creations, but she opted to learn the ropes from the ground floor and took a job in the Shipping and Receiving Department (SRD) instead. Steffy is very close to her mother Taylor Hayes (Forrester), brother Thomas Forrester, Step-Grandfather Eric Forrester, Grandmother-Stephanie Forrester, and especially twin sister Phoebe Forrester. While working at Forrester, Steffy befriended Marcus Barber who had also recently begun working there. She eventually learned his secret that he was really Donna Logan’s son, but agreed to keep quiet until he and Donna were ready to announce it. Unfortunately, the family found out and exposed the secret, but Donna’s husband and Steffy’s grandfather, Eric accepted the news in stride and welcomed Marcus to the family. Steffy was relieved, but Ridge Forrester (Steffy's father) was still disdainful of Marcus and warned his daughter away from the young man. However, Steffy didn’t listen and continued to date Marcus. Despite Ridge’s contempt and their divided loyalties when Donna was granted power of attorney instead of a Forrester during Eric’s coma, Marcus and Steffy fell in love. Ridge eventually came around to accepting Steffy’s boyfriend when Marcus was the one to figure out that Eric’s coma was a result of being poisoned. Steffy then became set on reuniting her parents. She talked to Ridge and Taylor separately trying to remind them of the happy times when they were a family. Ridge explained that their time together had passed, but Taylor was a little more receptive. Taylor decided she did indeed want Ridge back and enlisted Steffy and Thomas to convince Ridge to return to the fold. Despite their best efforts, Ridge remained devoted to Brooke Logan. When Forrester Creations is having trouble When Bill Spencer takes over the company, Steffy tries to seduce Bill Spencer to win the company back. Steffy makes sure that the new Forrester Creations will exclude the infamous Logan sisters (Brooke, Donna, and Katie). Rick Forrester, son of Brooke and Eric, and Phoebe's boyfriend kissed Steffy and slept with Steffy and Phoebe's mother Taylor, because Taylor was an alcoholic at the time, and got in crazy relationships. When Phoebe found this out, she was devastated and yelled at Rick, even to the car. In the car, Phoebe in the passenger seat, was distracting him, angrily, and the car crashed and Phoebe died. Steffy and Phoebe's father Ridge, who never liked Rick in the first place, found out, and was sad and furious. Months later Steffy and Rick felt close and got in a relationship. They both loved Phoebe and when Ridge found this out the Rick and Ridge rivalry began. Ridge was mad for Rick hurting and killing Phoebe and now might hurt Steffy. Steffy's Grandmother Stephanie found out, and was furious at Rick, stating he's been with practically everybody. Rick even proposed, but they never got married and their relationship ended shortly. Even Steffy's brother Thomas tried to burn Rick's house, and then Rick's car blew up strangely. Steffy then had a rivalry with Brooke's daughter Hope Logan because Steffy took an interest in Hope's boyfriend Oliver Jones. Steffy stated to Hope that Hope's just a kid and Steffy's an adult, and then pushed a wedding cake down on her. Oliver rejected Steffy. At a pool party, Brooke and Oliver had sex, Brooke thinking he was Ridge, and Oliver thinking she was Hope. At Hope's graduation party, Steffy has a tape and exposes this scandal. Steffy was actually manipulated by Bill Spencer's son Liam Spencer, and she forgives him. They develop deep feelings for each other, and Steffy takes an extended business trip to Paris, France before their marriage. While Steffy's gone, Liam moves onto a relationship with Hope Logan, who insists on getting married, this is Steffy's 2nd love triangle again with Hope Logan. Steffy returns and refalls in love with Bill who is now married to Brooke's younger sister Katie Logan. Bill nearly drives both Liam, Oliver, and Marcus's Ex-girlfriend Amber Moore off a cliff for leading Liam on to think Amber and Marcus's baby was his for Bill's fortune, and Steffy saves her and keeps it a secret. Bill and Steffy then have an emotional affiar, when Katie realizes, she nearly has a heart attack. Steffy then dressed identical to her grandmother Stephanie and hung out together. Steffy and Stephanie were proud to be able to kick out the Logans Steffy's wish. Steffy said: We can finally get rid of Katie and Donna... Stephanie said pridefully: And Brooke! Steffy said: And Hope! Stephanie was impressed. Steffy nearly drowns in a bathtub, saved by Liam Spencer who's engaged to Hope. They have another relationship, Hope sees them kiss, and dumps him. Liam then proposes to Steffy and they travel to Aspen, Colorado and get married. Liam then is divided between Hope and Steffy, and chooses Hope knowing Bill and Steffy's history. Steffy signs the divorce papers, then Liam tears them up and kisses her. Later Steffy and Liam do get divorced when Liam and Hope travel to Italy to get married. When the wedding ceremony begins, Liam confesses his love for Steffy and calls it off. Hope and Liam again plan to marry, but then Liam comes back with a new hairdo and Hope finds out he was at a party and bumped into Steffy. Hope thought something happened, when it didn't and called it off. Later Hope's mother Brooke, has the priest from Italy, who Brooke now dates, come over to L.A. And Brooke recreated they're Italy scene. While, coming from Dr. Caspary's. Taylor drives Steffy to Liam's to tell him she's pregnant with his child. Right when Hope and Liam are ready to get married, Steffy runs up and whispers to Liam she's pregnant. Soon both Hope and Brooke find out. Brooke says it's not true and she only wants to take Liam away from Hope. Steffy and Taylor hand Brooke the sonogram picture to prove it's true. Hope and Liam have a conference, and Hope says that even though Steffy says she changed, she's poisoning his mind. Liam can't make up his decision. Hope tells Liam to marry Steffy because she's pregnant. Liam soon gets married to Steffy, as she rides in on a motorcycle. Steffy tries to make peace with Hope, but Hope insists she'll fight for Liam. Later when Liam is having a barbeque, Steffy's at Oliver and Thomas's beach house, trying to get home in heavy traffic. Steffy takes the motorcycle, even though Liam doesn't want her on it while she's pregnant. Steffy slams into a white car. In the hospital Steffy had a miscarriage. Steffy was extremely heartbroken about this. Steffy wanted to try again. But at Bill and Katie's house, Bill was working, and when Liam left, Katie (Liam's Step Mom) screamed at Steffy, wanting Hope with Liam. Steffy had a concusion, and they both went to Dr. Caspary's. An accident occured and Steffy could no longer have kids. Steffy thanked Katie for being there for her. Steffy told Liam she wouldn't come home that night, Liam not knowing what happened. Steffy told Hope she could have Liam and could give him what she couldn't. Hope was confused. Steffy was even more heartbroken, and decided to fly away to Paris, France where her father Ridge is currently living. Hope (being a Logan) saw this as an opportunity and rushed right over to Liam's and told him what happened. Liam was extremely confused. He called Steffy to try to get some answers, but she said they're not married anymore, even though they legally are. Bill encouraged Liam to stay with Steffy, and Brooke encouraged him to stay with Hope. Then Brooke sent Hope and Liam to Big Bear Cabin surprisingly, and Liam could only think about Steffy. Hope thought he should go home, and she'd stay there. Hope took a walk and took a picture on her phone of a naked guy taking a solar shower. Her heard the click, grabbed some clothes and chased after her. Hope laughed and tripped. The guy (Wyatt) kissed her and took her back to the cabin. They're now a new relationship. Wyatt came back later, gave Hope her phone, and told her his name was Wyatt. Hope told Brooke and Rick about Wyatt. Brooke strived for Hope to stay with Liam. Wyatt did turn out to be Bill and Quinn's child and Liam's half-brother. Liam couldn't stop thinking about Steffy. He flew to Paris, to ask what happened, after Dr. Caspary couldn't tell him anything, and gave him the plan. Steffy told him she couldn't have kids anymore, and, despite his pleas, to leave. Liam, realizing that this is truly the end for him and Steffy, goes back to the United States. Steffy, feeling horrible over what she has done to Liam, cries. Liam later takes Hope for a walk and pulls Steffy's ring out of the fountain and propses to her. This time Hope's very hesitant. but said yes even though Hope had become very attracted to Wyatt. Despite originally wanting a divorce, Steffy finally signs the annullment papers, which finally ends her marriage to Liam. When Liam was making a special video about him and Hope while Hope was on a business trip in Mexico with Wyatt, he accidently sent it to Steffy and Hope. Steffy texting Liam, thought it was beautiful and wanted Liam to make one for them, a tribute to their marriage, so he did. During an HFTF fashion show at Forrester Creations, Quinn found Liam's laptop and played the video. Quinn found Liam's laptop during a fashion show and watched the video, sent it to her phone, and deleted the thread. Quinn then created an account, sent their video to Hope, and deleted her account. Hope freaked out and left Big Bear Cabin, leaving Hope and Liam never to get married. Liam came back to L.A. and Hope wanted to patch things up with Liam and went back to Big Bear. Brooke told Wyatt where she was, and he left for Big Bear. Brooke then told Liam she was in Big Bear. Steffy returned to L.A. for a doctors appointment and came to see her grandfather Eric again where she met Quinn. Quinn gets a smile to see Steffy. While Steffy was getting on her plane to fly back to Paris, Quinn told Eric she'd meet at Forrester International in Paris and catch the flight with Steffy. Quinn arrives on the jet and convinces Steffy to break up Hope and Liam. Quinn continues to pressure Steffy into returning to Los Angeles and reuniting with Liam so Hope can be with Wyatt, to which Steffy shows no interest of doing. After more pressure, Steffy is forced to reveal to Quinn the reason why she left Liam and Los Angeles due to her miscarrying Liam's baby after a motorcycle accident. Arriving at Forrester International, Quinn apologizes to Steffy for making her relive the pain. Steffy then gets a phone call from Dr. Caspary informing Steffy that after several medical procedures is now finally able to conceive a child to full term. Quinn overhears the phone call. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Marone family Category:Forrester family Category:Spencer family